


Blame

by orphan_account



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone makes a rude comment about Kate and pisses Betty off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

Betty glanced at the door to Kate’s (now unoccupied) room out of habit, hoping she’d be there. The door was still closed and the room beyond was, inevitably, still empty.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Clara, the woman who lived next to Betty, said, tapping the end of her cigarette to get rid of the ashes. “She made her choice and she led you on. Everyone saw it. She led you on and then when you admitted to loving her, she turned into a bitch.”

Betty glared at the woman and lit her own cigarette, trying to decide if she wanted to get in this argument with someone.

“Hey, don’t get all fiesty with me. It’s true. She led you on, made you believe she loved you, and when the time came for her to follow through... Called you disgusting. After all you did for her, too.”

“Hey!” Betty snapped, having had enough. “She didn’t lead me on. I hoped, yeah, but she didn’t _lead me on_. And she is in no way _obligated_ to return how I feel just because I helped her! She was abused! For who knows how long! If anyone is to blame, it’s me! Because I chose the worst possible time to try anything.”

She sighed and glared at the woman again, taking a drag of her cigarette and scowling.

“So stop blaming her for it. Or I swear to God, you will have a bruise on your face to match mine. And you can tell all your friends the same thing. I will not tolerate _anyone_ talking badly about Kate. Good night, Clara,” she finished coldly, going into her room and slamming the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, to be quite honest, a direct reaction to the amount of victim blaming that went down on the Bomb Girls tag following the season finale. I am not sorry if I pissed you off with it.


End file.
